morriganaenslandfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Referencias Musicales
Si algo podemos decir respecto a Guilty Gear es que el Rock y el Heavy Metal son una parte esencial de este juego, no solo se refleja en su soundtrack, si no también en las incontables referencias que se hacen a grupos de rock. Muchos de los nombres y movimientos de los personajes contienen alusiones a bandas de rock, títulos de canciones y músicos famosos. thumb|left|400px Una de las cosas de que nos damos cuenta es la fuerte influencia de la banda Queen en este juego, como ejemplo tenemos que el verdadero nombre de Sol es Frederick una clara alusión al líder de Queen '''Freddie Mercury, además tenemos que Sol, entre algunos de sus gustos, disfruta escuchar el álbum "Sheer Heart Attack" de esta banda. Otra referencia es la placa que Sol porta en la frente en la cual esta grabada la frase "Rock You" clara alusión al tema musical "We will rock you". Así mismo el apellido Badguy es tomado del álbum solista de Freddie Mercury "Mr. Badguy". '''Movimientos 'Napalm Death': "Napalm Death" es una banda que se origino en Birmingham, Reino Unido, a principios de los 80. thumb|left|400px El apellido Kiske es una referencia al antiguo vocalista del grupo Helloween, Michael Kiske. El tema musical de Ky "Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead)" es un homenaje a la canción "Be Quick or Be Dead" de la banda Iron Maiden. Movimientos Ride the Lightning: "Ride the Lightning" es una canción de Metallica del álbum del mismo nombre. Rising Force: "Rising Force" fue el primer lanzamiento del guitarrista sueco Yngwie Malmsteen, en 1984. Una canción con el mismo nombre apareció mas tarde en su álbum "Odyssey" . thumb|left|400px El nombre de Millia Rage es una referencia a la banda Meliah Rage, una banda trash-metal de los 80, la cual se origino en Massachusetts, Estados Unidos. Movimientos 'Iron Savior': "Iron Savior" es el nombre de una banda power-metal de Alemania, así como el nombre de su primer disco, y también el nombre de una canción en ese mismo álbum. Winger: Winger es el nombre de una banda de los 80 que se formo en Colorado, Estados Unidos. Emerald Rain: Una banda canadiense que se formo a finales de los 90. Silent Force: Silent Force es una banda power-metal alemana. Iron Maiden: Iron Maiden es una banda de heavy metal que se formo a finales de los 70, su primer disco se llamo también "Iron Maiden" así como la ultima canción de ese álbum. . thumb|left|400px La criatura a la que Zato esta unido y la cual le confiere su poderes se llama Eddie. Muchos se preguntan por que esta criatura tiene ese nombre, pues Eddie es el nombre de el zombi mascota de la banda Iron Maiden y que aparece en las portadas de sus discos. Movimientos 'Break the Law': Una referencia a la canción clásica de Judas Priest "Breaking the Law". Shadow Gallery: Shodow Gallery es el nombre de una banda de Estados Unidos. Amorphous: Una referencia a la banda Amorphis. Black in Mind: "Black in Mind" es el titulo de un álbum de la banda alemana de trash-metal'"Rage"' de 1995 . thumb|left|400px Según la historia de Potemkin, él es originario del poderoso imperio de Zepp. El nombre de Zepp es una referencia a la famosa banda Led Zeppelin. Movimientos Hammer Fall: Haammer Fall es el nombre de una banda sueca y también el nombre de una canción de su primer álbum "Glory to the Brave". Heavenly: Heavenly es una banda de power-metal de Francia. Magnum Opera: Una referencia al álbum de Yngwie Malmsteen, "Magnum Opus", lanzado en 1995. Giganter: Una referencia a la banda punk alemana "Gigantor". . thumb|left|400px Chipp Zanuff es una referencia a Chip Z`nuff vocalista de la banda estadounidense Enuff Z `nuff. . thumb|left|400px Al parecer su nombre es una referencia al grupo sueco de rock alternativo Cloudberry Jam formado en 1991. En Japón Cloudberry Jam gozo de un buen éxito, se dieron a conocer en aquel país gracias a una compilación lanzada por the Bridge (un bien conocida banda pop en Japón) a finales del otoño de 1994. En abril de 1994 el primer álbum completo fue lanzado en Suecia y Japón llamado "Blank Paycheck". Seis meses después Blank Paycheck había vendido 50000 copias. Tras haberse separado en 1998 el grupo vuelve a reunirse para seguir creando música de nuevo bajo el nombre de Cloudberry Jam.. thumb|left|400px Faust (Bard G. Eithun)' era el baterista de la banda noruega de black metal '''Emperor', hasta que fue encontrado culpable de asesinato y encarcelado.' '''Movimientos' Going My Way: referencia a la canción de Lenny Kravitz "Are You Going My Way?" . thumb|left|400px Axl Low''' es una clara alusión al líder de la famosa y controversial banda Guns N` Roses, Axl Rose, no solo en el nombre sino en la apariencia. El apellido Low puede ser una referencia al grupo Testament que en 1994 lanzaron un disco titulado "Low"..' thumb|left|400px 'Venom' es el nombre de una banda trash/black-metal que se origino en Newcastle Gran Bretaña, a finales de los 70. '''Movimientos' Dark Angel: Dark Angel es el nombre de una banda trash-metal que se formo en Los Angeles California Estados Unidos a principios de los 80. . 'thumb|left|400px 'Testament' es una banda trash-metal que se formo en San Francisco California, Estados Unidos, a principios de los 80`s. Movimientos Grave Digger: Grave Digger es una banda de heavy metal alemana formada a principios de los 80`s. En el 2001 lanzaron un disco titulado "The Grave Digger", y la primera canción del disco lleva el mismo nombre. Warrant: Warrant es una banda estadounidence de glam metal que inicio su carrera en los 80. Master of Puppets: "Master of Puppets" es el álbum de la banda americana Metalica y también el nombre de una canción de ese álbum. Seventh Sign: "Seventh Sign" fue un disco deYngwie Malmsteen, lanzado en 1994..''' thumb|left|400px ''' ''Dizzy, una referencia al antiguo tecladista de la banda Guns N` Roses Darren "Dizzy" Reed. ' '''Movimientos Skull Crusher: Una referencia ala canción de Overkill "Skullkrusher" de el álbum de 1989 "Years of Decay". Gamma Ray: Gamma Ray es una banda de power-metal alemana que se formo a finales de los 80. Hunger Strike: Hunger Strike es una canción de la banda grungre de los 90`s "Hair of the Dog". '.' thumb|left|400px ' '''Slayer es una banda trash-metal de California Estados Unidos, que se formo a principio de los 80`s. '' '''Movimientos' Undertow: Undertow fue un álbum lanzado por la banda americana Tool en 1993. Dead on Time: una canción de el álbum de Queen "Jazz" lanzado en 1978. Spread Your Wings: Una canción de el álbum de Queen "News of the World", lanzado en 1978. All Dead: "All Dead" es una canción de el álbum "News of the World", lanzado en 1978. Under Pressure: Una canción en la que colaboraron Queen y David Bowie. It's Late: Otra canción de el álbum de Queen "News of hte World" lanzado en el 78. Royal Hunt: Royal Hunt es una banda originaria de Dinamarca.. thumb|left|400px. Movimientos Kickstart my Heart: Una canción de el álbum "Dr. Feelgood" de la banda Motley Crue. Shoot the Moon: Una canción del álbum "Take Over" de Mr. Big. . . thumb|left|400px I-no fue creada en base a dos figuras el medio musical. En primer lugar su nombre es una referencia al músico ' Brian Eno' originario de Woodbridge Inglaterra quien fuera una figura elemental en el nebuloso subgénero del arte rock de los 70's. El otro elemento de este personaje es la cantante japonesa Shiina Ringo la cual los diseñadores tomaron como modelo para la apariencia física de I-no. Movimientos Chemical Love: Chemical Love es el nombre de una canción de Steve Wonder del sondtrack de "Jungle Fever". Last Will and Testament: Titulo de el álbum de grandes hits de The Lurkers. Una banda punk del Reino Unido de finales de los 70. . thumb|left|400px Movimientos Aegis High: Una referencia a la canción de Iron Maiden "Aces High", de el álbum de 1986 "Powerslave". . thumb|left|400px Zappa es una referencia al músico [http://www.zappa.com/splash.html Frank Zappa] uno de los músicos mas exóticos, original y complejo que haya emergido de la cultura Rock. Catalogado como genio por algunos críticos de música. Zappa se dio a conocer a principios de los 60's como líder de la banda Mothers of Invention. Acompañado de su banda o como solista realizo cerca de 50 álbumes. Frank Zappa murió al a edad de 52 años victima de cáncer de próstata pero permaneció activo asta el final, jurando que no dejaría que la enfermedad lo conquistara. Movimientos Last Edguy: Edguy es una banda de power-metal originaria de Fulda Alemania, que se formo a principios de los 90`s. . thumb|left|400px No es oficial pero parece que su nombre es una alusión al cuarteto musical ABBA formado a principios de los 70. . thumb|left|400px Nirvana: El stage de Zato y Venom es posiblemente una referencia a la famosísima banda grunge Nirvana formada en Washington Estados Unidos en 1998. Zepp: Es una referencia a la banda Led Zeppelin (incuso se puede apreciar un zeppelín al fondo del escenario). Guilty Gear X lleva como subtitulo "YOUR SIDE "G.GEAR"" referencia al album de Black Crowes By Your Side #Reload: Guilty Gear XX #Reload apareció como una actualización de Guilty Gear XX, donde se presentaban varias mejoras en el sistema de juego así como a Robo-Ky como personaje nuevo. La palabra "Reload" hace referencia al álbum del famoso grupo''' Metallica' "Reload" liberado en 1997 y no a la película Matrix Reloaded como muchos podrían pensar. '''Slash: '''El logo Slash que aparece cuando derrotas a tu oponente esta dedicado a "Slash" Saul Hudson antiguo guitarrista líder de la banda Guns' N Roses. Nacido en Inglaterra en Julio del 1962, formo una banda llamada '''Road Crew' junto con Steven Adler futuro baterista de Guns' N Roses, la banda no tubo éxito, pero ayudo a que conocieran a los miembros de Guns' N Roses. En Octubre del 1996 Slash deja Guns' N Roses para realizar sus propio proyectos. En Guilty Gear XX, en el escenario regular de I-No, se puede apreciar una placa con la leyenda "Innuendo" en la esquina derecha. Innuendo es el nombre del álbum numero catorce de la banda Queen. Las letras de la canción principal del álbum están impresas en la pasta interior del libro de arte "Guilty Gear X Drafting Artworks" publicado por Enterbrain. Un álbum compuesto de tres discos que contienen temas cantados de Guilty Gear fue lanzado en Japón, titulado Rising Force of Gear Image Vocal Tracks, una referencia al álbum Rising Force de Yngwie Malmsteen. El primer CD del álbum se titula ROCK YOU!!, referencia a la canción de Queen We Will Rock You. El segundo se titula SLASH!!, referencia al guitarrista Slash de la banda Guns ‘n Roses. Y el tercero titulado DESTROY!!, posible referencia a la canción de Metallica Seek and Destroy. http://ridethelightning.webcindario.com/ref.html#inicio Categoría:sol Categoría:bad guy Categoría:queen Categoría:zepp Categoría:slayer Categoría:dizzy Categoría:axl low Categoría:musicos Categoría:famosos